fairytailfandomcom_id-20200215-history
Sense of Wonder
|kanji=Ｓｅｎｓｅ　ｏｆ　Ｗｏｎｄｅｒ （Ｓ．Ｏ．Ｗ） |rōmaji= |band=Idoling!!! |song number=02 |starting episode=Episode 12 |ending episode=Episode 24 |previous song=Snow Fairy |next song=Ft. }} Sense of Wonder (S.O.W) adalah lagu pembuka kedua Fairy Tail (Seri) di nyanyikan oleh Idoling!!! Karakter Yang Muncul Lirik Versi Tv Rōmaji= sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ikō fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō? ashita wa doushite mienain darō? koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai desho? oshiete Sense of Wonder jinsei wa shugyou nari dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu. shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan! LETS WONDER ring. |-| English= That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland. We're already wondering! When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it? Who am I? And what is real? Why can't we see tomorrow? The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think? Tell me! Sense of Wonder. Teach it! Sense of Wonder Life is full of teachings! So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries! I won't be satisfied with the typical answer. A wonder life that's under a spell. Our future is full of wonder!!! It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!!! Let's Wondering!!! |-| Kanji= そうさ We can do it! もっとハテナだらけでいこう! 不思議への扉は目の前にある この世界中がWonder land ボクらはもうすでに Wonderリング!!! ドキドキがワクワクになったら Wonderフルじゃん! 自分って誰だろう?　リアルって何だろう? 明日はどうして見えないんだろう? 好奇心の分だけ　レベル UP↑してく キミとボクのEveryday 捨てたモンじゃないでしょ? 教えて! S.O.W 人生=修業ナリ! だから We can make it! もっとハテナ探しに行こう! ありふれた答えじゃガマンできない 魔法にかかったWonder life ボクらの未来はWonderリング!!! したいことして生きてる方が 頑張れるじゃん! Let's Wonderリング!!! |-| Indonesia= Tentu saja kita bisa! dan jika hidup penuh misteri? Pintu keajaiban kan terbuka di depan mata kita. Seluruh dunia ini adalah wonderland. Kita sudah berkelana! Saat antisipasi berubah menjadi kegembiraan. Bukankah itu bagus? Siapakah aku? dan apakah kenyataan itu? Mengapa kita tak bisa melihat esok? Semakin kita ingin tahu, Semakin kita akan menggapai tingkat yang tinggi. Setiap harinya kita sangatlah menyenangkan, bukannya kau berpikir begitu? Katakanlah! sense of wonder Hidup penuh dengan pembelajaran! Jadi kita bisa melakukannya! Mari mencari banyaknya misteri. Aku tak akan puas dengan jawaban yang biasa Keingin tahuan hidup dibawah mantra. Masa depan kita penuh dengan keingintahuan!!! Lebih baik kau hidup dengan kehidupan mu, melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Karena itu kau bisa berusaha lebih keras!! Let's wonder! Versi Lengkap Rōmaji= sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakedeikō fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru kono sekaijuu ga WONDER LAND bokura wa mo sudeni WONDER ringū doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō? ashita wa doushite mienain darō? koukishin no bun dake leberu UP shiteku kimi to boku no EVERYDAY sutetamon janai deshō? jinsei wa shugyou nari dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikō arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai mahoō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringū. shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan! kokorotte doko darou? aijootte nan darou? kisu wa ne dooshite setsunain darou? misuteriasu na toko ga gyaku ni tsubo nan desu kimi ga kureta Everyday doo surya iin deshou? jinsei wa seishun nari ! tsumari WE CAN DO IT ! motto hatena de koi o shiyou! yokubari na haato ga moo tomaranai omoi omowarete Wonder love deaeta koto sae Wonder ringu !!! dokidoki de raburabu ni naretara Wonder furu jan ! JUMP doushite Sense of Wonder oshiete Sense of Wonder jinsei wa subarashii sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakedeikō fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru kono sekaijuu ga WONDER LAND bokura wa mo sudeni WONDER ringū doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan LALALA WE CAN MAKE IT motto hatena sagashi ni ikou LALALA WE CAN DO IT motto hatena de koi shiyou LETS WONDER ring. |-| English= That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland. We're already wondering! When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it? Who am I? And what is real? Why can't we see tomorrow? The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels. Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think? Tell me! Sense of Wonder. Life is full of teachings! So we can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries! I won't be satisfied with the typical answer. A wonder life that's under a spell. Our future is full of wonder!!! It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!!! Where will a heart be? What will love be? As for the kiss, why will he be sad? A mystery is a key point Which you gave everyday What choice do we have? Life is youth! That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland. We're already wondering! When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it? Why are you? Sense of Wonder Teach it! Sense of Wonder Life is splendid! That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland. We're already wondering! When anticipation turns into excitement, it'll be wonderful, won't it? LALALA We can make it! Let's go search for more mysteries! LALALA We can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? Let's Wondering!!! |-| Kanji= そうさ We can do it! もっとハテナだらけでいこう! 不思議への扉は目の前にある この世界中がWonder land ボクらはもうすでに Wonderリング!!! ドキドキがワクワクになったら Wonderフルじゃん! 自分って誰だろう?　リアルって何だろう? 明日はどうして見えないんだろう? 好奇心の分だけ　レベル UP↑してく キミとボクのEveryday 捨てたモンじゃないでしょ? 人生=修業ナリ! だから We can make it! もっとハテナ探しに行こう! ありふれた答えじゃガマンできない 魔法にかかったWonder life ボクらの未来はWonderリング!!! したいことして生きてる方が 頑張れるじゃん! ココロって何処だろう?　愛情って何だろう? キスは　ねぇ　どうして切ないんだろう? ミステリアスなトコが　逆にツボなんです キミがくれたEveryday どうすりゃいいんでしょう? 人生=青春ナリ! つまり We can do it! もっとハテナで恋をしよう! 欲張りなハートがもう止まらない 想い想われてWonder love 出逢えた事さえWonder リング!!! ドキドキでラブラブになれたら Wonderフルじゃん! どうして? S.O.W 教えて! S.O.W 人生=素晴らしい! そうさ We can do it! もっとハテナだらけでいこう! 不思議への扉は目の前にある この世界中がWonder land ボクらはもうすでにWonderリング!!! ドキドキがワクワクになったら Wonderフルじゃん! LALALA We can make it! もっとハテナ探しに行こう! LALALA We can do it! もっとハテナで恋しよう! Let's Wonderリング!!! |-| Indonesia= Tentu saja kita bisa! dan jika hidup penuh misteri? Pintu keajaiban kan terbuka di depan mata kita. Seluruh dunia ini adalah wonderland. Kita sudah berkelana! Saat antisipasi berubah menjadi kegembiraan. Bukankah itu bagus? Siapakah aku? dan apakah kenyataan itu? Mengapa kita tak bisa melihat esok? Semakin kita ingin tahu, Semakin kita akan menggapai tingkat yang tinggi. Setiap harinya kita sangatlah menyenangkan, bukannya kau berpikir begitu? Hidup penuh dengan pembelajaran! Jadi kita bisa melakukannya! Mari mencari banyaknya misteri. Aku tak akan puas dengan jawaban yang biasa Keingin tahuan hidup dibawah mantra. Masa depan kita penuh dengan keingintahuan!!! Lebih baik kau hidup dengan kehidupan mu, melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Karena itu kau bisa berusaha lebih keras!! Dimanakah hati? Apakah cinta itu? Untuk ciuman, mengapa ia merasa bersedih? Sebuah misteri ada inti dari kunci Yang kau berikan setiap hari Pilihan apa yang kita punya? Hidup adalah masa muda! Artinya kita bisa melakukannya dengan menggunakan cinta Dan pastinya ketamakan takkan bisa dihentikan Dengan perasaan ini wonder love Dan bertemu disini di wonder ring Cinta akan terbiasa berdetak Yang memenuhi Mengapa? Sense of wonder Katakanlah! sense of wonder Hidup sangatlah indah! Tentu saja kita bisa! dan jika hidup penuh misteri? Pintu keajaiban kan terbuka di depan mata kita. Seluruh dunia ini adalah wonderland. Kita sudah berkelana! Saat antisipasi berubah menjadi kegembiraan. Bukankah itu bagus? LALALA kita bisa melakukannya Mari mencari banyaknya misteri LALALA kita pasti bisa! dan jika hidup penuh misteri? Let's wondering! Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Pembuka